Twilight: Darkness of the Moon that Blocks the Sun
by Phoenix Stormcrow
Summary: After leaving the Volturi, A newborn named Axel struggles to find himself. A hybrid Bounty Hunter is hired to find him and bring him back, Dead or Alive. His maker, Jane is sent with him to search. hoping for a time to stop, Axel searches and is hunted
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Stormcrow here, this time with a Twilight story. To be quite honest, I do not know how well it will turn out but, hey what the hell. It takes place after the stories, but the characters are still in here so watch for them. Shotout to my brother by bond for the OC Crowley. One final remark, Axel/ Phoenix, Jane, Abigail and Crowley are the main Points of Interests or Views and after this chapter there will be now POV breaks. Instead I will do This: BOLD Lettering with the Character's name. To let readers know of change. Thank you, Enjoy and Review. -_-Phoenix Stormscow-_-

Twilght: Darkness of the Mon that Blocks the Sun

Jane, my maker stood in my path, "Hey, you know if you leave I will have to kill you." She was always nic to me, which is saying something for the Volturi.

"I know Jane, now out of my way." I grabbed her shoulder, and fell to the cold stone floor. I was in so much pain, that I couldn't even scream. "…Ja..Jan..e. Stop." The rest were laughing at me. All of them, they enjoyed my pain, my agony. Jane was the only one who could hurt me. The reason the Volturi created me.

"If you leave, I will make sure you will feel much worse Axel. You will wish to end your existence after I am done." She moved aside and allowed me to pass. "Axel…"

I was already gone.

Aro POV

I want him found, so it will be done. "I want him found, and if he is not controlled then he is no longer of use to us." Jane was beside herself, she had become accustomed to the newborn. "Get the bounty hunter, make sure he agrees to work with us. Crowley."

Axel PoV

I have been traveling for I don't know how long. Not feeding, the thirst is unbearable. I been secluding myself from people, knowing that their scents will make me want to feed. I know they will not be able to find me, not without help. The Volturi chose me for a number of reasons, I seem to be gaining new abilities as I grow. I know of two so far, I can protect myself from any special ability after one encounter if I so choose and I am almost twice as strong as a newborn, and quicker than most vampires.

It's time to feed.. I was to be an assassin, an ultimate tracker, so staying away from scents was not possible. I smell the scent of a woman, no older than 21 mixed with the scent of cigarettes. She will not satisfy me, not today. I walk into the city, Toronto… a long way from Italy and other European countries. The scents of the city's people is enough to make my mouth water, and make me insane but I must find the right one. One that will go unnoticed in a crowd. I wonder following a scent of a elderly man, one that was close to death anyway. I would make sure to not leave the mark in a very noticeable spot.

He went inside his home, I was suspecting and I followed. He was alone, widowed, no family. I felt bad for draining what he had left of his life but like I said, I needed to feed.

Jane PoV

Aro wants me to find Axel, easier said than done. We each tried to use our abilities before, so he won't be easy to find. The Volturi has their connections and we have a trail. Crowley will be here soon, Aro must know him. I have to escort him, Aro doesn't trust me, for I created Axel. He is my familiar.

Crowley wasn't much to look at, short black hair, black sunglasses to cover his freshly fed eyes, black shirt and combat boots. The only thing that wasn't black was his trench coat, it was a deep blue.

"Crowley?" When he nodded, I noticed a heartbeat. "You seem nervous, hunter. Do know who we are?" Again he nodded, "Don't be afraid, your human heart gives you away."

"For a Volturi, you are small." He said before walking into the chambers. "Job, name, description and abilities. Plus pay, like we agreed."

Demetri laughed, "Crowley, so quick jump to conclusions. I realized you were coming from a mile away. How is your head?"

Aro silenced Demetri with his hand. "Crowley, we would have done this by ourselves but due to Axel's abilities we can't. You see after a confrontation, Axel can protect himself from abilities. This has proved rather… Frustrating to us."

"As expected, Aro. But you hired the best, and you will get what you hire me for. Dead or alive?"

"We'd rather take care of him ourselves." Marcus answered the bounty hunter cooly. "But, do what you must, you will receive your payment as promised once the job is done."

"Well, then I'm off-"

"Jane will accompany you, Axel is not immune to her."

I looked at Aro, Marcus and Caius with subtle surprise.

"Do you object with our decision Jane?" Aro asked. I shook my head, "Good, get it done."

"Well, shall we get going little one?" Crowley said, and immediately regretted. I brought him to his knees with pain. "Ow woman ow, jeez have a sense of humor." He said after I released him.

"Know your place hybrid." I walked ahead of him smiling to myself. _Axel you will come back to me. _

Axel POV

One thing you should know about me, I'm a hybrid. For some reason Jane couldn't fully change me. Hybrids are usually half and half born of a human mother. Anyway because of that I look like a normal human, except for my eyes. I love human food, especially poutine. Lucky for me, I was smart enough to transfer funds, exchange them into North American currencies and colour my hair, all before I left Italy. Damn I'm smart. Now my hair is a light brown, and my name is Phoenix. That way if Jane or any other Volturi manage to track me down, they will be on a wild goose chase until they can figure out the name change.

I met a few newborns who like me; don't know what to do with their new lives. None of them are gifted except one. Abigail, who can literally set things on fire with her mind. So you do not want to piss her off, or get in her way if she is feeding. The ungifted learned that the hard way. Abigail must have been my age when she was changed, 19 or 20. She had dyed purple streaks into her long raven black hair, and she was about 5'7 give or take, and knew how to fight. She almost tore my arm off.

Now me and her are a coven of sorts. We stick together to survive. She knows the best hiding spots and I teach her how to feed on the people that will go unnoticed by my former coven. The feeling is mutual.

"Ew. How can you eat that, and drink you know what at the same time?" Abigail asked me with a disgusted expression. "Damn Phoenix. Slow down."

One thing that didn't leave when I changed: My love for food, and my endless pit of a stomach. "So. Good." I managed to say in between bites. " I swear A, it beats bl- well you know, it really does." I said getting up to pay for the meal and throw the leftovers away.

"Yeah, speaking of… I'm hungry, the scents in there were killing me." Abigail's eyes were an off black.

"Fine. But, remember the rules. No-"

"Yeah, I know. No children, or teens. Only the ones who are unnoticeable."

"Good, now let's find you something to eat. You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks."

I smile.


	2. Dust Seems to Settle in the Strangest

Chapter One: Dust Seems to Settle in the Strangest Places.

**Phoenix**

We had to leave Toronto, I knew she was on my trail. I was a fool, got comfy and most likely almost got myself and A killed. She says she would die to protect me; I have grown accustomed to having her around. It's nice having another person to talk to. I wanted to go alone, but she insisted that we stick together. "So, you're serious about this? Going to Forks I mean?" I wanted to nod but something held me in place. "Phoenix?"

"Abigail, run. Go find us a car. And meet me at the CN. She's here, and with a scent I don't recognize. If you can't find me within 30 minutes assume the worst, go to Forks, and find the Cullens. Remember, animals only." She looked reluctant to leave, but when she noticed I wasn't joking she disappeared. _Good girl_.

"Ah, so this is him. I saw him in the bar the other day. Looked normal, guess I underestimated him." The unknown one gained ground, and I knew Jane was holding me there. The pain subtle, but enough. "You know you gave us quite a run around Axel, but then you got comfy, lax. Stayed too long in one area, for a tracker you should have known better."

"Enough Crowley." There was the voice, soothing to my ears but then again, I knew better than to trust its words. "Axel. You know that I wouldn't hurt you, but the three want you back by any means necessary. " She put me on my back withered with pain. She actually looked hurt, her childlike features twisted with sadness. "Only you listened then it wouldn't have come to this-"

"Phoenix! " Abigail screamed as she lunged forward towards Jane, setting Crowley's coat ablaze in the process. Even in pain I had to admit, she had talent. "Phoenix, get the hell up! You're no use to me on your goddamn back." Even brawling with Jane, she was still comical.

"Crowley! Get Axel! I have to warn you newborn you're going to wish you never got in my way." Jane instantly brought A to the cement. It was well past 4 in the morning, and the city was dead. "Axel is coming with me; you were foolish to try to come back."

I got up with a newfound ferocity, and Crowley smiled. He took his sunglasses off and placed them in his pants pocket. "Ah, the newborn wants to defend the little purple streaks Jane. How beautiful, but it doesn't matter I'm here for you not her."

Crowley initiated the first move. _Not smart, hunter._ Heart pounding, ears tuned to Abigail's yelling, I was ready to fight. He went for my legs to try to bring me down, smart but not smart enough. He was judging me like other newborns, use their momentum against them. But I wasn't like the others, I frog leaped onto his back, and kicked him down as hard as I could. He fell but in an instant was right back up. I had an opening to get to Jane, I took it. "JANE!"

"Nice try Axel!" Crowley expect it, he leaped and tackled me out of my line of attack. "If you come with us, I promise to let the girl go. I too have been in your position, my newborn friend. "

"Ha, you've allied yourself with the Volturi the biggest and strongest Leader coven ever in existence. And you promise to give her a life? The Volturi don't give second chances!" I threw him off me into a nearby streetlamp, which buckled under the force of the impact. _I'm coming A, hold on, just a bit longer.._

**Crowley**

This kid is strong, I've dealt with newborns before but none like this. "Jane let her go. We're here for Axel." He looked at me with a slight surprise. "Jane!" She released her, and if a pure vampire could cry, she was doing it. The one called Abigail I mean. She was in the fetal position; I felt bad for her actually. "Girl. Leave while you have the chance, Jane won't give you another." She got up but did not leave. _Whatever, her choice._ "Jane, Abigail right? Don't interfere."

"Abigail, be strong. The pain is in your mind. Think of things that will keep her out of it. Go! Jane is sure to follow. I'll see you soon. I promise." Phoenix…Axel whatever his name was, he was being strong for her. He'd fight till the end. Sure enough they both left.

Good, now this can really start. "Axel, again?" I smiled.

**Phoenix**

He was cocky, comes with experience I guess. "You have a heartbeat, human mother?" He just stood there, like he didn't hear me. _Fine, be that way. It's better if I don't know._

I tried to keep him guessing, but he knew my moves before I made them. He was slow, and calculating with his moves. It was really starting to frustrate me. "Ah, here is the stereotypical newborn." He lifted me and brought me down straight onto my back. If I had breath left, it was gone. A downfall to being half and half. "Come On Axel! I thought you were better than this!" He's aggravating me. He knows it too. "Get up, don't tell me you're down and out already?"

"Crowley… one question… do you always… let…your guard down?" I finally caught him off guard. It was perfect I ran him into a nearby parked car, and immediately the alarm blared. He fell to the ground, dazed, but got back up. I leapt over him and ripped a door of the car. I threw it at his head, and he caught it.

He smiled, "Nice try kid. But you can't beat over two hundred and seventy years of experience. I saw that move before you made it."

_Shit. _I was getting tired, needed to feed.

Then it happened…

**Crowley**

_There was a boat. I was in Greece with my family. Then it fades… There are red eyes. Like rubies, drenched with blood._ _Then the pain starts; it feels as if each of my body parts are being engulfed in flames. "Crowley, Crowley! I'm so sorry but it has to be done.."_

I wake from my stupor with Phoenix gone, and my head pounding. _Shit!_

**Abigail**

I think I lost her, but I couldn't be sure._ Where the fuck are you Phoenix? The Volturi? Who are you!_

"You young newborns are all the same, why come to the top of the tower?" _Shit_.

"He'll kill you if you touch me." I was trying not to sound nervous. Considering her laugh, I'm pretty sure that failed. "How do know Phoenix?"

"Phoenix? That's what he calls himself now? 'Like a Phoenix I will rise again.'" She walked closer to me, right in front of me. Even though she was smaller in size she was scary. "You love him. You love my creation." She was right, wait. Her creation?

"No, he couldn't be a Volturi?"

I heard his heartbeat. He was close, and in that instant I was falling. Even a vampire couldn't survive.

**Jane**

"She's scared Axel, why not reassure her. She won't die." He looked disgusted with me. And his eyes were black from hunger. _Axel where have you gone?_ He jumped after her.

**Abigail**

_I can feel your arms around me as we walk the busy streets of the city. Look onto the people as we walk past during the cover of night, "Abigail?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You trust me right?"_

_Always, I answered._

"Sorry I'm late A, got held up." Phoenix said landing on his feet with mw in his arms. I have to admit I was glad to see him…

"Where the hell were you!"

He just laughed, "Jane is gone. Let's get gone too."


	3. Return to Your Roots

Return to your Roots

**Phoenix**

There is one place I have to go. Back to my roots; before I was changed I was part of a small Indian reserve called Little Rock Falls. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen; home to a lot of gifted people. None like the people around Forks, but we have our own ways. One thing though, I have to go alone. A would be too noticeable, given that she glitters, and is chalky given her tan skin she must have had before her change.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

I nodded, "I have to, no offence but your eyes as beautiful as they are would give me away." She would have blushed, instead she hid her eyes beneath her hair. "I'll be fine." I brushed her hair to the side. "Go feed, you look hungry." We were slowly making our way to Forks, which meant we had to watch what we ate. "Animals, remember? We're close to boarders. And we are following the same rules as the Cullen's agreement with the Changers there."

"I know, Phoenix. you drilled it into me when we came close." She smiles, "don't do anything reckless… Be careful."

"You too." I kiss her forehead, and we part ways.

A/N: Little Rock is a fictional reserve. But based on my home. In the story, it is close to the boarder to the US…

I pass the sign that tells of the official boarder of the reserve. "Here we go."

It's been one year, seven days and 13 hours since I've been back home. It's easy to keep tack when you don't really need sleep. I do sleep even if it is just routine. People look at me, and whisper in our language. Speaking of my return, saying it's an omen. I think they know something is up, so I pull my collar up trying to hide as much of me as possible. In my native tongue, my name literally translates to Child of the Firebird. Which is why I decided to change my name to Phoenix. To keep a former life part of my everlasting new one. Well, until I get ripped apart, or piss off Abigail.

An elder walks toward me from down the dirt road, smiling. He is talking to his grandson, " You know, Neil, Samantha hasn't been the same since Phoenix left." _Samantha! My mother. _

"Excuse me. Do you mean Phoenix Blackstone?"

"Who are you?" the old elder said. It was more like an accusation than a question. Ok time to get traditional. I spoke in the language quickly and fluently, glad I hadn't lost it like most youth. _In a hundred years, I will still look nineteen. _ The thought never resonated with me like it did now. "Phoenix? We didn't expect you to return. The little blonde one took you, and reeked of death and gloom. We thought you dead." He said looking at me with tears welling. "Come, your mother will be glad to see you. It may ease her."

"Ease her with what?"

The elder just kept walking.

**Abigail**

It's weird to be feeding on animals, especially after my all human blood diet. It takes some getting used to, and different animals have distinct tastes. I like the bigger ones. Moose mostly, the occasional bobcat. Right now it was a moose, I always find that it takes two animals to make up for one human.

"What are you doing?" It was one of the natives. "A pale skin? Here!" _Oh shit. Phoenix, hurry up!_ "I don't think you should be here."

"I mean no harm to you, or your people. I'm waiting for a friend." I turn towards him, and continue, "he was here to speak with some of your people." I move quickly so I was face to face, "bring me to your chief."

**Jane**

Crowley was getting on my nerves. "You just let him escape Jane!" We were in his Jeep 4x4 and he was going towards Forks. The last known place that we expected them to go. He blabbered on and on and on… "How could you, we could have had him by now!"

"As I recall, hybrid… you were in charge of grabbing him. This is your job." He instantly became quiet. Then it all made sense… _We're following a false trail, ah Axel. You're too gullible. _"Crowley turn around. We're going the wrong way."

"What?" Crowley looked at me through his sunglasses. His eyes told of hunger, but because of the human side of him he could quench the thirst for human blood by eating food. Either way, he could survive. "What do you mean we're going the wrong way? I have seen it Jane, they are going to Forks." Soon he realized what I meant, "Shit. He went home first."

"The downfall to your abilities Crowley." He looked disgusted.

**Phoenix**

A was being led in to the band hall by my cousin Jake, "Auntie. I found this one draining an animal just outside our boarders." At least he had enough respect to speak in English. But then again she did nothing wrong. "She demanded an audience." _Abigail, damn you. We arent like other tribes. Chiefs get chosen by bloodline. With you here it can jeopardize my family's continued Chieftainship._

My mother looked towards her, "Why have you come so close to our boarders, young one?" She got up from her chair and walked towards me. "Do you have need of my people?"

"Just one."

My mother nodded, "My son. Yes, he has told me. Do you know why he could not be fully changed into what you are?" She asked.

"No, never crossed my mind." Abigail smiled at my mother, "I accept him as who is." She stood beside me now. "He saved my life."

_We had just met; I was still Volturi at the time. I was sent to Toronto to keep the newborn population down. My first solo mission and I was ready. It was a massacre, but Abigail was holding her own. Quite a feat considering that at the time she had just been changed. I expected carelessness, complete savagery. Instead, she was confident, controlled almost. I didn't have to do a thing, considering she just settled with setting the whole area on fire. _

_Now, that's when I had to jump in. she was going to endanger what the Volturi wanted a secret. Our existence. With her setting fire to the GTA I couldn't let her live. "You! By the order of the Volturi, stop before action has to be drastic." I put on my gloves and my mask that I created. I thought it looked cool. "I will ask you once more-"_

_Then she set fire to my robe. Now when I say a solo mission it wasn't exactly. Of course Jane was silently watching from the sidelines. "Damnit Axel, I had that specially made out of Japanese silk." Jane made Abigail crumple to the concrete with pain. "Axel, deal with the flames." Two words fire hydrants. "Lucky for you I'm in a good mood newborn. Axel finish her, I will see you back at base." A silent agreement passed between us and then Jane disappeared._

"_Up, Now." Abigail complied. She saw what Jane could do so she was cautious around me. "What's your name?" _

_Silence._

"_Don't test my patience. I will ask you again. Your name."_

"_It's…It's Abigail." She was afraid. Truly afraid, like the humans were when they realized what was happening to them when they entered the room filled with Vampires in robes._

"_You have brought on the wrath of the Volturi. Put the rest of our kind in danger. Volturi don't give second chances." I was behind her in an instant, her head between my palms.__ Then I heard a sob. Vampires couldn't cry but the fact that she was sobbing made my throat close. Great. My hands released her, "Go. Speak not of my mercy. It will not be offered again."_

My mother sat in silence as I did. She recounted the events as she remembered. "All that kept crossing my mind, was the heartbeat." At the tower, Jane told her everything. Then Abigail pieced it together. "He was human, even as a Cold One." My mother smiled.

"Phoenix, you're father… You are the son of Billy Black. When I was younger me and Billy, had well…"

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I was the bastard son of a Qulieute. What came next was worse.

"Well, Axel never thought you'd return to your roots." _Damn._

"What is up with you Jane?" I turned and stepped in front of Abigail. "You come to my home. Tear apart my family, and now you and Crowley want to kill me in front of them?"

My mother rose from her chair and stood eye to eye with Jane. She was small, but had a certain demeanor you respected. "Blood drinker you are no longer welcome here. Leave now."

Those were the last words my mother spoke.

**Crowley**

The boy's mother collapsed onto the floor, lifeless. He knelt beside her, holding her head. Sobbing, crying. One of the joys of still having a human side. "Jane… You, You will pay!" I jumped into the fray. Jane laughed as she watched us.

"She did not need to overstep her boundaries Axel. If she remained where she was she would have lived."

He threw mw off of him, and convulsed, shuddered. "Abigail, move back." Was he doing what I thought he was?

He fell to all fours, and his clothes tore. He was one of the spirit warriors of the tribe around Forks. Jane was as surprised as I was. He was a wolf.

**Abigail**

If I wasn't so afraid, I'd say he was beautiful. His fur was pure white, his eyes gold. He stood like the stories I heard of the others. Big, all fur and muscle. He looked at me, as if to say "Don't worry. I'll get rid of them."

"Axel. You really think becoming an animal can save you?" Jane laughed. "Crowley, do your job."

Crowley complied but immediately backed off, Phoenix was ready for him. Snarling he clawed Crowley in the face. Which immediately scarred. "Fuck that Jane. I say we come back later."

"I'm sorry Axel." She pushed pain onto him, and he buckled. Whimpering, he stayed there. Until he caught a glimpse of his mother's body. He rose, still whimpering and strode toward her. Surprise overwhelmed me. Fear overwhelmed Jane.. That was enough she left with Crowley. Phoenix didn't give chase, instead he curled himself around his mother, and howled. All I could do was watch. I heard no other sounds. His tribe was dead, his heart broken.


	4. AWOL

AWOL

**Crowley**

After seeing what Jane did to Phoenix's tribe, I began to have second thoughts. _If he has the strength to resist Jane's power in his spirit form, the Volturi won't stand a chance in hell once he learns to control it._ We were at a gas station just along the reserve's border. Jane was one impatient bitch. "Crowley, how long does it take to fill up one tank of gas?"

_Ugh. I won't let the kid be silenced. I couldn't. The Volturi will kill him. I'm sorry baby, your sacrifice is for the best._ I got back into the jeep. "What were you thinking Jane? You murdered an entire tribe of people to the point of extinction!" I started the jeep and pulled away from the gas station quickly, no point in paying. Jane made sure of that. She wanted Phoenix worse than any other Volturi, of that I was sure.

"Any means necessary Crowley remember?" Jane stared straight ahead, focused. Obsessed, she was like a mother who had just found out she had just lost her child. "Axel must die. He will not return to us now." That did it. _ Time to fly Jane. _We were taking a sharp turn overlooking the reserve below. From this far up, Jane would not be quick enough to remove herself from the jeep.

"I can't let you do that Jane. Not after what you took from him. I may be a hired arm, but I have morals." I broke the gas pedal by pushing it into the jeep's floor. Thanks to numerous amounts of tearing it apart and putting new pieces in, it sped towards the cliff edge. I leapt, which caught Jane off guard. Her eyes went wide as she realized what I was doing.

The railing snapped under the force of impact. The jeep. My baby was gone. Jane, if not dead would be majorly slowed, until she got out of the wreckage that is. I had to leave. Somewhere I couldn't be found. B.C. the mountains. Isolated. Food, perfect.

**Abigail**

Phoenix nuzzled me with his snout. He was trying to tell me something. "What? I can't understand you when you're a wolf. You wanted to leave. Stop it. I got your clothes." He knelt down. "Oh you want me to get on?" He sighed, deep and big. "Don't give me that shit. If you wanted me to get on, you should have told me." Deep rumbles came from his chest. He was laughing. He wasn't the same, always saddened. At least I got him laughing; I made it easier for him. We buried the village, or did what we could. I buried his mother, and the rest of his family. I burned so disease wouldn't spread. It would have been okay if I hadn't realized later that no one was there to catch a disease.

Phoenix ran through the forests, boarder to boarder. Never resting. The only tome we stopped was when I needed to feed. He wanted as far away from his past as possible. His eyes told of his thirst, the once beautiful gold, were now a deep black. "Phoenix, you need to feed, enough for today." He didn't listen. He never does. By the time the night came, we were in Forks. Phoenix growled, deep and guttural. It was something I didn't catch until it was right in my face. The Uley Wolf pack. "Jacob Black's pack Phoenix?" He knelt to tell me to get down. "Okay."

He changed back. He caught onto his new ability quickly. "No. Jacob is a rusty brown colour. Not black. I learn the Volturi. This is Samuel Uley's pack. Behind me. Now." He was still naked. He didn't care, he wanted to make sure we weren't in any danger first.

Sam was the next to change back. "You travel with a Cold One explain yourself." The rest of the wolves snarled. They were on their guard. Sam stepped closer to Phoenix. "You smell like one of them."

"Phoenix. Tell him." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He put one on top of mine, and squeezed softly.

"Samuel Uley, I am Phoenix Blackstone. Son of the late Samantha Blackstone…" He paused for a second. "And the council member of the La Push natives… William Black. I am a hybrid. A Cold one as well as a spirit warrior."

Sam was taken aback. "That can't be their venom would destroy you. How would that be possible?" he turned to his pack. "If this is the truth, he is the brother of Jacob." The rest of the pack did nothing. "Paul go back and tell the Council… We need a meeting."

The one that most have been Paul turned and sprinted back to where the reserve must have been.

"So, you're a Black." Sam stared Phoenix down.

**Crowley**

The mountains are wonderful. They're quiet, peaceful. I found the perfect place between the British Columbia/Colorado boarders. I bought a guitar, and had some time to learn a few songs. I didn't feed much since animals seem to shy away from the crude hole that had been carved. Many songs I know come from hard metal bands like Disturbed, Metallica and so forth. So when I am not feeding I mess around with my new toy. Not much else to do.

During the days I spent here I have been getting memories of my past life back. Mostly bits and pieces, but it's a start. There has to be something to trigger them, a catalyst though. I had this vision of being changed. I remember who did it. He was also the one to destroy my memories in the first place. Demetri. I realized the memory I had before was a lie. I was never in Greece when I was changed. That much I know. The rest still remains a distant blur, as if clouds covered it.

If the Volturi wanted the kid, they would have to go through me. Demetri was mine. It will take a while to find Phoenix, but I know I can do it. He still has his mate following him. First I needed a new Jeep.

**Phoenix**

They let me and Abigail onto the territory, under the condition that we keep to ourselves. _Smart move. They know that by us being here that they will have more Skin-walkers._ They watched us with careful eyes. Scanning our every move.

"Phoenix, I don't like this. What if they decide we're too dangerous to keep around?" Abigail's voice shook with fear. From what I could tell she was more human than vampire sometimes.

To try to calm her nerves I joked with her. "Are you sure you're not a hybrid. Does your heart still beat?"

A bit of laughter. "Shut up Phoenix we can't all be as lucky as you."

We were still following behind Sam, flanked by his pack on each side. _Even if they thought they could stop me. I would take a few out, before meeting a bunch of snapping jaws._ "Stay here." Sam walked towards a fire where the council sat. Due to my hearing I caught most of the conversation. "… He says he is Billy's son. I have had no reason not to believe him. He walks as a wolf also."

"Phoenix what are they saying?" Abigail asked.

I shushed her so that I would have more of a chance to listen. "…Billy, how do you explain this?" Silence came from the man in the wheelchair. "Well?"

"It is a possibility. Samantha and I were serious at one point."

Sam was then told to bring me to the council. Abigail refused to step anywhere close to the fire. As she put it, "I'd rather stay with a pack of Shape shifters than be near flame." I found this ironic considering she can set fire to almost anything, including the GTA.

One of the council spoke as I sat, "Phoenix is it?" I decided to stay silent, so I nodded. "You claim to be one of us. A Black no less"

This time I spoke, "I only go on what my mother said before she died. She said that I was the illegitimate son of Billy Back. I have no reason not to trust my mother." The council members considered it for a moment and nodded.

"What of your own people?" Billy said, putting forth a question that all members wanted answered, even the Uley pack.

I sat in silence for what seemed like a lifetime before Abigail appeared and answered, "Dead. Every single one of his tribe died by the hands of a Vampire named Jane." She sat beside me on the sand. "The Volturi want Phoenix back. Dead or alive. Jane's ruthlessness proved that."

Billy went silent; I will never call him father. My father died of cancer. This man, as prominent as he was, is not my father.

"Vampire's cannot hurt a tribe. It is against our pacts." The council member next to Billy screamed. Or at least it was supposed to be. The man was so old I was surprised he was able to speak.

"My former Coven does not follow pacts or laws. They are the law." I stated mater of factly.

"Something that the council doesn't understand. They wanted to kill Renesmee because she could have been a threat."

Jacob Black, my half-brother for all intents and purposes voices his arrival.

"Jake, this is-" Billy was cut off.

"I know what he is. And who he is. Leah has kept me up to date." Jacob was not going to be easy to call family. "I guess you're his mate?" Directed at Abigail.

Before she had a chance to answer, I answered for her. "Yes. I would appreciate it if you would show respect towards her."

Subject change. "You want to stay with the Cullens?" Jacob said with venom to his voice.

"Stay? No. But they may be able to help us." I said to Jacob.

**Crowley**

I had my new baby. _Oh so good. _I had time, the sun was up which meant I couldn't be out. So, I decided to use my speed to break into a store and get new parts for the Jeep. It needed an engine that would be able to keep up with newborns, a better sound system and many others. I had a flashback as I was putting the finishing touches on the sound system.

The name Taha Aki was the thing that stuck with me. I don't know why but I felt like I knew that name before. _But how?_ Forget it for now, I told myself. The Volturi were getting desperate. They were creating newborns. As far as I could tell. "Kid better be ready."

To Forks. I just hoped Jane wasn't at the front of the assault.

**Unknown**

"Edward. We have company." How many times did Jasper say this in the last month? I lost count. Ever since we had Renesmee, it seemed like my family had achieved _Hollywood _status.

"Bella, relax. It's just Jacob." Edward opened the door to meet Jake. I followed, Renesmee behind me.

Renesmee had grown quicker than we read or expected. She was about the size of a thirteen year old, and looked the part too. "Jacob! You're back!" She ran to go hug him, and stopped suddenly when two unexpected visitors appeared behind him. Immediately we were on our guard. The whole family. Emmet, Jasper and Edward were already beside her.

"Edward Cullen?" Edward backed down.

"Yes. It's Okay, they mean no harm." I caught the sent that I familiarized with the Volturi. I clamped my jaw, and bared my teeth.

"Volturi!"

**Phoenix**

_Great, my nightmare of a past still follows._ "Isabella Swan, or should I say Cullen? Your senses do not deceive you. But, I left the Volturi a long time ago." I walked towards her, Edward's eyes followed me along the way. "If I was still one of them would I be foolish enough to come with only my mate?"

Jacob was talking with Edward. "Bella. Look at his eyes." Edward said.

"I have come to ask for help."


	5. Reliving A nightmare

Reliving a Nightmare

**Phoenix **

_**Days in the Volturi**_

_Berlin Germany, January 1__st__ 2011._

I was sent with Demetri to clean out a pocket of restless newborns in Berlin. "Well, Jane seems to think you can do this. She thinks you can be a valued member of the Coven. I still think you're expendable. Prove me wrong."

_Asshole._ "We do this my way. Time to get messy." I went to the old house. Even from down the street, I could hear the newborns. "Damn they're noisy." I put on my Ivory bone mask, and climbed the steps. From behind me I heard a gunshot. Something hit the back of my head.

"Leave them alone. They aren't bothering anyone." A stout human was holding a rifle in his hand. Demetri was in the shadows. He wanted to see what I'd do. I turned show he could only see the shadow of my mask and my red eyes from a fresh feed.

I laughed. "Do you know what I am?" I held the shell of the bullet in a clamped hand. I held my arm out and dropped the bullet. "Bullets do not hurt me human." Another shot was fired. It went into the door, for I was no longer standing there. "Behind you. Ah, your heartbeat tells me that you finally came to the realization of what I am. Say it."

"Tuefel." He said in German.

"Devil? No, your end. Yes." I broke his neck. "Demetri, hurry and feed. When you're done meet me inside. Don't miss out." The German man wore a necklace with a cross on it. As I did with every mission I took a trophy. This time, I took his necklace. It felt cold on my neck. I went inside to do my job.

"Good job Axel. I didn't have to do a thing." Demetri said with a grin on his face. We stood there watching the house burn for a while. "I guess you are useful after all."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

_February 23, 2011. Tokyo, Japan._

"Alright, Jane what the hell are we doing here?" I said as we walked the crowded streets of Japan's Capital. The Japanese people didn't even bother with us. It was funny actually. Jane no taller than an average twelve year old, pasty white, and I, a toned, tall and semi dark male were going unnoticed.

"I told you already Axel. We are looking for someone, a female. You have her scent, now do your job." I always had a certain respect for Jane, partly because she was the one who created me and also because she stood up for me when the Volturi found out. "You'll know her once you see her."

I let out a deep sigh. "I should have gone with Felix. More intense training." Then I caught it, and my hunger took over. My mouth let a moan of hunger out. "There. In the blue. Akira Yomozaki."

"You're getting better. You are finally able to sort out scents. You're better than Demetri, even with his power." Jane smiled, it looked almost childish. "Come, let us see if Akira has your gift ready."

"Gift?"

"You'll see. Akira!" Jane strode towards the woman gracefully, almost too graceful.

Akira turned, smiled and went into her store. Immediately returning with a robe. "No charge Jane. Anything for the Volturi."

Jane handed me the soft robe. "Japanese silk, don't wreck it. Don't give me that look Axel. You've kept Aro and the rest happy, and have come far in your training you deserve it."

_Present day. Forks, Washington. Cullen Residence_

**Phoenix**

Having the wolf awakened has been both a great ability and a handicap. I am stronger now, much stronger than I was before but now I _need_ to sleep. It seems as though when it had awakened, it made my body more human than vampire. Well, almost. I still need to feed and still have the other things that come with being a vampire.

Downfall? Dreams. I remember everything. And it all comes back in dreams. From my first drink of alcohol, to my first drink of blood. Abigail seemed to be the lucky one now, she doesn't need sleep. Doesn't need to close her eyes, and relive past memories. My hand reaches for the necklace, of the German man around my neck.

"Hey. Not a good sleep?" Abigail said, reaching for my hand holding the necklace. "Same dream?"

I swung my legs off the bed and sat up, "Always is 'A'. Always is."

She had her arms wrapped around me, her head on my bare shoulder. We stayed like that for a good while until she asked the same question she has been ever since I realized I needed sleep. "Do you miss it?" _There we go, another moment ruined._ "I mean life before the Volturi, life before your change?"

"All the time—"

Suddenly Emmett burst into the guest room. "The bounty hunter you told us to watch for is here; do what you have to."

I huffed.

"Abigail… our tribe… we had a way to make vampires human." I got up and left to deal with the new presence.

"Wait." That was all I heard from her. _I will find a way._

"Phoenix!" Crowley called, not wanting to step closer to the house. "Listen the Volturi, they are coming in full force. I have come to warn you, and your mate to leave the Olympia Coven out of this! Another run in with them and they're going to die." Crowley walked closer now, and Abigail now stood beside me. Calming me, "I have come not as a bounty hunter but as an ally. If you will have me."

"Do you trust him Ab?" I asked the question still looking at him.

She nodded. "If he wasn't telling the truth Phoenix, Jane would be here and you would be in trouble."

Emmett smiled. "Girl has a point. But then again we have Bella now."

I thought for a second. Then my senses picked up something. "If you were telling the truth, why were you followed Crowley!" I shrugged away from Abigail and began to transform.

"Phoenix! They're newborns." Edward called to me but I was already on top of Crowley.

He shivered underneath me, and threw me off him. He was a wolf!

**Crowley**

I wasn't sure but I was pretty sure Phoenix was on his knees. We were connected, transferring memories between each other. It seems that awaking the wolf spirit inside of me brought back my memories in one go. Like a dam bursting after a tropical storm.

_``You are a wolf. Taha Aki`s lost son.``_

_``Yes, Phoenix. I am your ancestor.``_

He phased back. ``Russet, black, white coat. Orange eyes!``

Abigail was beside him, "Phoenix. What happened? What did he tell you?"

"I'm the Alpha of a pack now. He is Blackfeather, one of Taha Aki's lost sons. He is one of the oldest Spirit Warriors of this tribe; my ancestor." Phoenix strode back to the house where Edward Cullen and his mate Isabella Swan stood. "You caught that right?"

"Edward, we have to help them." Bella's daughter agreed with her mother. Nodding.

"Dad, we could ask Jake and his pack, and Sam."

I phased back, and helped Phoenix pack. Stuffing clothes into a duffel bag, and handing it to Abigail.

"It's too dangerous for them to be involved, Phoenix."

"Phase. We'll be right behind you Crowley."

I did as asked; bounding into the forest.

**Phoenix**

"Carlisle, thank you for the offer but we cannot ask anymore of you or your family. Being involved in my battle would mean the end of the Olympia coven." Abigail was standing beside me as I said this. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"My offer stands Phoenix. If you ever have need of us again let us know."

I nodded, phased and allowed Abigail to get on.

_We're on our way Crowley. Where to?_

"_Alaska." He thought back._

"_Alaska?" I thought to him allowing my emotion in. "What's there?"_

"_It was where I first changed, and my mate will help us."_

I would ask later.


	6. Chapter 6: The Alaskan Coven

_The Alaskan Coven_

_May the sun  
bring you new energy by day.  
May the moon  
softly restore you by night.  
May the rain  
wash away your worries.  
May the breeze  
blow new strength into your being.  
May you walk  
gently through the world and know  
its beauty all the days of your life._

_Apache Prayer_

**Phoenix**

"_We have to stop Crowley. I can't keep going without sleep."_

_Crowley huffed. _I still had to get used to the whole pack connection thing. _"Fine. I'll take first watch."_

"_Thank you."_ I allowed Abigail to get down before I phased back and fell backwards on to the snow. The snow actually felt refreshing. "Abigail, can you set up camp in the woods? I need sleep. I can barely move."

We had been running for days, Crowley said we had to stay ahead of the Volturi. They were tracking us, or trying to. Edward called Abigail earlier this morning, "They asked for you three. They are desperate." Ever since then Crowley seemed tense. More tense than before, it was weird.

**Abigail**

Before Phoenix's change, he never needed to sleep. It was just routine for him to close his eyes and pretend. Watching him now, I wonder if his genes are changing him somehow.

"Abigail, we need to talk." Crowley was tense, worried. It showed both in his face and his voice. I followed him outside of the camp, and stood with him by the treeline.

"Yes? What is it Crowley?" I looked at him as he stared blankly into the sky.

"You love him?" What kind of question was that? Of course I did. "Are you willing to die for him?" He wasn't looking me in the eye. He continued to stare into the sky. From this angle I could see the scar Phoenix left. It stretched from his left eye to the bottom of his jawline. Faint but visible. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." I said turning to go back to the tents.

"Good. For there is a good chance one of you will die during a direct confrontation with the Volturi. He would lay his life down for you. It is nice to know you will do the same." I stopped when he said this. What is Crowley getting at? "Oh, and Abigail one more thing. He wants you to change, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Wake him; I need to talk to him."

**Crowley**

I was phased in my wolf form now, easier for me to speak to him this way. He was walking toward me now. Still tired and groggy. "I can't keep going back and forth like this Crowley. Phasing is very tiring now."

Alpha form now.

"_What is it?" Agitation. _He was on his front paws, trying to get comfortable. _"You woke me from a much needed sleep."_

"_Your Wolf gene is fighting the Vampire Venom inside you. There is no balance; you do not know how to control it. The gene that is in you is not like mine, it did not unlock who you were before being changed. I had years to master the gene and be used to the Venom. You have had only months. The tiredness you feel will pass in time. Your body needs to balance and get used to the changes." _

_Confusion. "Like Puberty?"_

"_In a way." Laughter._

He sniffed the air. _"New scents. Recognize any?"_

"_No. Suspect hostility."_

**Phoenix**

"Abigail!" I ran toward the tent I was sleeping in moments before. She was already up and poised for action. "We have company. You ready?"

"I'm hungry. But yeah." Her eyes were black.

"Why didn't you hunt, or tell us to stop earlier?" I asked before I heard something like "Not the time!" I ran back to see Crowley fighting three newborns. "Crowley!" I charged into the fray. Grabbing one of the newborn Vampires by the arm and tossing her threw the trees. "Abigail! If you would please!" Almost instantly, she burst into flame. The snow around the area sizzled and steamed. "Where is this FAMILY of yours?"

"WE"RE NO WHERE CLOSE TO THEM! YOU CHOSE TO FALL ASLEEP!' Crowley dispatched one from existence, "Abigail if I may ask." Another erupted in an inferno of flame and smoke that smelled sweet.

"Wait. Crowley, stand down!" He tossed another towards Abigail before listening. "Abigail. My Volturi necklace!" She tossed the gold pendant to me. The Newborns fell to their knees, and similar pendants fell to reveal themselves. "Edward said they were desperate but I never expected this Crowley. "

"They must want you dead worse than we expected, they're taking pointers from the dead redheaded one." Crowley laughed. "Strength in numbers. Aro and the others are too predictable. See if you can get some of them to follow Phoenix." He walked to Abigail, and spoke quietly with her. Too quiet for me to hear; he helped her pack up and get rid of any evidence we were there.

"Who are you?" One newborn asked, he was no older than sixteen at the time he was changed. I didn't answer.

"How many are there of you Newborn?" I asked, returning to the old ways. Back when I was one of the Volturi, it was not long ago. It felt like a lifetime. "I'd suggest you answer quickly."

"There were five. You killed three. There is more being created."

Crowley's turn; he walked to the Newborn. "How many? Who's creating them?"

The Newborn stood, "Most that can be created are ten at a time. Any bigger group go ballistic and need to be killed." He stood face to face with me. "Phoenix, formally known as Axel. That was all we were told. By the one known as Jane. She likes you."

"We got our answer."

"Jane was in charge of overlooking the change not for creating us. I don't know his name." The other one said. "I'm Tessa. That is Gauge."

Abigail ran to us. "Tessa?" She looked at the girl closely. Tessa looked really young. 12 maybe, I was surprised that she survived the change. "Omigod. Tessa!" she hugged her so tightly, I thought she would crack her granite like skin. "Phoenix, this is my sister Tessa."

"You never said you had a sister?" I was taken aback to say the least.

"You never asked." Abigail gave the biggest smile at the end of her smart ass remark. Gauge began to walk the other way from us.

"Gauge, you know if you go back they'll kill you right?" I caught up with him, "Come with us. No doubt you hold a grudge I know I do."

"Nah, I'm too valuable."

So we started on the journey again. Everyone was fed, I carried Abigail and Crowley carried Tessa. She seemed quite content being with us.

"_Our coven grows Phoenix." _Crowley was ahead of me leading us, I figured it was only right. He knew the way. _"Tessa, she is gifted. Just like Gauge. I just don't know what it is yet."_

"Phoenix, stop. Do you see the tracks?" Abigail whispered in my ear. Thanks to our connection Crowley picked up on what I was seeing. "Polar Bear?"

"_We're almost there Phoenix. No time to stop.."_

"_Right."_

We came upon where the Alaskan Coven was known to be. It was nice. Just on the on the outskirts of a town. We phased back to our human forms, and walked into town. "Let's try not to be too noticeable ok?" I said as we walked through the town. "Crowley, are you picking anything up?"

"They're definitely here, I recognize her scent."

Crowley pulled a parka onto Tessa's head and held her hand. "The scents… So many." Her thirst was getting to her, even though she had just hunted with Abigail.

"Just focus on me Tessa, you can feed later with the Coven." Crowley spoke softly, almost as if she was his child. He stopped. "Phoenix. Let me do the talking."

"What?" As soon as I said the word, three female vampires appeared.

"Wow, another pet for the coven Crowley?' One joked.

"Kate, this is Phoenix. My alpha." Crowley replied with a smirk. "So no, not a pet."

She looked at me with a deep disgust. "One wolf is enough for the Denali." I don't know why but that hurt. Beauty is only on the outside I guess. "Tanya. What do you make of him? Another hybrid."

The one named Tanya smiled. "Irina, pay your respects he is Volturi." She walked towards me, and held out her hand, "I am Tanya. That is Carmen and this is Kate."

"I know of Carmen and her mate Elezar. I am pleased to meet you all." I said, shaking Tanya's hand. "Phoenix, Ex-Volturi." I stood next to Abigail. "This is my coven. Abigail, and her sister Tessa, and as you already know. Crowley."

"Come with us. It is not good for us to stay in town too long."

Tanya led us from the town to a cabin of sorts. "So I am right to guess that you are Crowley's mate?" I asked as I sat in a plush chair. Abigail was gone with her little sister to hunt again. The girl fed a lot.

"Yes." Was all Tanya replied. She looked at him for a moment and then went on, "He stayed with us for a while. Then he got a contract, which I suppose was for you?" I nodded, and she continued. "I told him not to go, and that was when he first changed into your Beta. I made him snap."

Crowley laughed, "I really think you should start at the beginning."

Carmen laughed, "Tanya's mistake."

_Author's note: this is a flashback. I decided to do it from Tanya's point of view so it will be in bold Italics._

_**I was in a bar with Kate, doing the usual. Looking for pleasure. Crowley at the time was doing a show on stage. He seemed human, a perfect specimen. I waited…**_

"_**Thank you for sticking around until the end folks. Hope you enjoyed it." Crowley was walking towards the bar, he sat beside me. "One Miller Lite please. Thanks." He sat there waiting. **_

"_**Put it on my tab." **_

"_**Thanks but I can pay."**_

_**He kept insisting until his cash ran out. "Let's get out of here." And I took his hand and brought him here, to this very cabin. Where I thought I had met a human he turned out to be a vampire. I was going to change him anyway but, someone already did.**_

"Needless to say, the experience was great."

"So did not need that image…" Was all Phoenix said.


End file.
